Mistletoe
by frostydorian
Summary: It's incoming Yulemas and Dorian is in Terrasen together with Aelin and her court. One day she follows Dorian outside and offers to walk with him. They begin to talk and when they stop walking, they find themselves standing beneath a twig of mistletoe. (Time: The Yulemas preceding in ToG 5) One Shot


**AN: This isn't the first thing I've written but it's the first fic I've posted so enjoy and let the Doraelin feels consume you I hope you guys like it.**

 **Summary : ****It's incoming Yulemas and Dorian is in Terrasen together with Aelin and her court. One day she follows Dorian outside and offers to walk with him. They begin to talk and when they stop walking, they find themselves standing beneath a twig of mistletoe.**

 **(Time: The Yulemas preceding in ToG 5)**

* * *

For Janelle,

Happy Birthday! and Merry Christmas!

I hope you like it.

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sarah Maas.

* * *

"Mistletoe"

The last time Aelin had been alone with Dorian was in his room, a few days after defeating the King of Adarlan, and now they were walking together in the snow. She had seen through the window that Dorian was outside walking alone and had chosen to follow him. It had been such a long time since they had an ordinary conversation. He looked like he could use some company.

Dorian was King of Adarlan now and he was all the traits of a great ruler but there he was. Seeing him there reminded her of the Prince she met what felt like a long time ago. He may be king but they were still friends and he was still the same person she knew and loved.

"What are you doing alone out here?" She said to him.

His smile was weak and didn't reach his eyes. "I seem to have somehow enjoy the cold and ... I've been practicing a little." On his hand floated a snowflake. Fragile and intricate. He let it dissolve. "Why are you here? It's pretty cold."

"You were alone and it seemed like a good idea to grace you with my company. We haven't talked since that time before I left."

"It feels so long ago." His voice was distant, looking back at the moment.

So far their conversation was soft and unlike most of the conversations they mostly had where they would be joking around and laughing.

"Why don't we walk?" She offered in the chance that perhaps, she could make up for lost time with Dorian and she could see the corners of his lips lift a little.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"The nightmares come and go but I've been able to manage." His voice was low. She took his hand and squeezed it. "You were there." It came out a bit hoarse.

"What happened?" She asked in a whisper and he stopped walking. She could feel his face darken. The nightmare must have been torturous. They were a bit far from the castle now and only the trees and some icicles surrounded them. He softly tugged her hand for her to face him. "It's okay." She told him genuinely before he could say anything. "You don't have to tell me yet."

He pulled her into a hug and wrapped his arms around her and they hugged each other tight. She knew how he felt. The darkness wasn't an easy thing to defeat.

"I'm glad that you've come back." A small smile played on his lips and the small twinkle in his blue eyes have returned.

"I'm glad you have too." She too had a small smile and her expression matched his.

"So how was Wendlyn?" He was slightly smirking now. Though things weren't exactly normal at the moment, it had felt like somehow things were slowly going back to how it had used to be. It felt like it was how it had been. Maybe it was because Dorian was the only thing that hadn't changed while everything had.

They both pulled away after a small pile of snow fell on top of both of them. She looked up to see twigs of mistletoe above them. Standing beneath mistletoe was never an accident.

The meaning of what they beheld was not unknown to them. She knew that she'd have to kiss Dorian. They have said that things didn't turn out well for those who didn't follow the custom. Both of their cheeks were flushed and red and it wasn't because of the cold. They were both embarrassed now and she was doing her best to hide the tint of red in her cheeks.

"Just a friendly one." He said when he gathered some courage. This time the smile was bigger than the last. It was like every moment since she'd come up to him has made him happier. He tilted her chin up so that she'd look at him. His sapphire eyes were so familiar. Sparks of life had found it's way inside his inside them and they glowed like stars. He leaned in and brought her face close to his and he pressed his lips on hers.

His mouth was warm and his lips were smooth as she kissed him back slowly. Her arms were heavy and light all at once as she slung them around his neck. Everything around her was tilting and spinning. It was like the first time he had kissed her. She had liked being kissed by him, had liked the taste and feel of him and apparently, she still did.

The kiss was full, delicate and soft, much different from the kisses she had recently. The kiss was sweet that left her craving for it to last longer. He pulled away much earlier than she wanted. She giggled softly at the absurdity of the fact that she wanted the kiss longer.

Dorian was smiling, clearly pleased to hear her giggle but his blush was a furious shade of red and she couldn't imagine her face especially since she liked it. Her arms hung by her sides now but Dorian's used his to embrace her once more. She leaned in to his touch and held him. She inhaled his scent, a smell that she would never forget.

The kiss was innocent and certainly friendly but the kiss was stirring something deep inside of her, a feeling she had thought was long gone but has now resurfaced. She could feel her heart grow and grow and the question settled before her " _Was she still in love with Dorian Havilliard?"_ and she already knew the answer and it slightly terrified her.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who read this. I hope you all liked it. Please favourite and/or review. I really appreciate feedback. :)**


End file.
